


Deep Fears That The World Would Divide Us(snippets)

by bioticboogies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Cuddling, Feel Free To Take The Idea, I Am Writing This Now, Inquisitor (Dragon Age) is not the Herald of Andraste, M/M, Snippets, Ugh god this is garbage, i dont know whats happening any day of the week, the note from the first is shown on the others but not the first???, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticboogies/pseuds/bioticboogies
Summary: Snippets from an AU I may one day write. Dorian and Lavellan got stuck in another timeline and separated. Dorian joined the Inquisition as usual, Lavellan ended up captured by slavers. I'm thinking The Blind Men.





	1. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, not even edited actually. I'm not sure how long any future additions will be. 
> 
> I've always had a thing for time travel stories where the main character doesn't end up in the role that made them mc the first time so here we are. Dorian is here too because I couldn't bear to make Lavellan all alone, or for him to meet Dorian again when he was his amatus, bc that hurts me.

Warm, rough hands touched his face, brushing over his scarred lips and caressing his cheek. Blinking open his eyes he sees a blurry, tan face smiling down at him. "You're alright, no one can hurt you now."

That voice is familiar. It brings up memories of green lightning and the smell of old books. Warm laughter and cool blades in his hands. It sounds like home.

"Dorian," he croaks. Reaching out to touch him, wanting to make sure he's real. Dorian pulls him to his chest, cradling him. "Amatus," he whispers into his hair, "I found you."

Eugene wraps his arms around Dorian, and promises to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slam me in the comments I need to get better at writing. Also if you have any prompts I'm down. Even if I'm rly bad at actually doing prompts. Just another thing to improve on I guess.
> 
> So at the end I have Eugene promising to not let go bc I like the way it sounds and probably some other deeper reasons I can't get to at this tender hour of 2 am
> 
> Why are his lips messed up? No idea was just writing this is literally 100 words dont ask questions


	2. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where does this take place in the time line? no idea, have it anyway. once again no beta and no editing

Eugene nuzzles further against Dorian's chest. Fingers run through what little hair he has left, rubbing lightly against his scalp. Before, when the Inquisition was his and the world was a chaos he knew, Dorian would play with the hair at his nape, absent-mindedly twirling the ends between his fingers.

He'd hoped, he still hopes, he and Dorian can have that kind of peace for more than a passing moment in their future. Without the burden of being the Herald or the Inquisitor he can breathe, can feel the pervasive tension leaving his shoulders, can thread his fingers with Dorian's, can kiss him when he wants(he complains Eugene distracts him too much but he can feel the smile he tries to hide against his lips). Which at the moment is exactly what he does.

"Amatus, I believe you are enjoying yourself," Dorian says in dramatic shock.

Eugene smiles. "Only because I have the most handsome man of Thedas in my company."

Dorian hums and twirls the end of his mustache. "I suppose I can't hold it against you." He tucked Eugene's head back against his shoulder. "Now go back to sleep, I have reading to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write dialogue, although, one could also say I don't know how to write. 
> 
> So I'm trying to come up with chapter titles but I'm 90% sure whatever I come up with wouldn't be helpful for navigation but eh


	3. Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have this

“You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“One could say no one is where they should be,” Eugene says, looking up from cleaning his daggers. 

Cole’s eyes are focused on him. Frustration written in the lines of his brow. It’s... unsettling. “You’re blurry, but I can feel the hurt.” He gazes past Eugene. “He’s happier now, it was bitter before you.”

He redirects his gaze back. “The sad claws it way up no matter how hard you fight it. He helps but you’re worried you aren’t good anymore. I’m sorry, I can’t see how to help.” 

The urge to hug Cole comes over him, he was always fond of the peculiar boy. Standing up he puts a hand on Cole’s arm. “You don’t have to help me.” Cole looks up at him, distressed. “I know you want to,” he says quickly, “You could try just being my friend.” 

“Be your friend?” 

Eugene smiles softly. “It’s not as hard as it sounds, you essentially just have to be near me. Don't even have to talk.”

“Hovering over you, can't they see they're smothering me?” 

I can be your friend.” With that he disappears. 

Shaking his head Eugene chuckles.“Ah, I’ve missed him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I don't know how to write Cole. Let me know how I did. Also if you have some writing tips send them my way


End file.
